


a name

by Crowgirl



Series: Strange Mechanicals [10]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Eleven:naming, nickname, pet names.





	a name

‘Did anyone ever call you Bill? Or Billy, maybe?’ James asks quietly, stroking his fingers through William’s loose hair.

William shakes his head against James’s shoulder. ‘No.’

‘Liam?’

‘I’m not Irish!’ William taps a firm forefinger against James’s breastbone. 

James catches his hand and presses a kiss to his fingertips before he lets it go. ‘But really, everyone’s just called you William? Even your parents?’

‘Is there something _wrong_ with my name?’ William twists around so he has one hand flat over James’s abdomen and rests his chin on the back of his wrist, peering up at James. 

James shakes his head. ‘No. No, of course not, but it’s very...formal.’

‘I’ve been told I’m a very formal man.’ 

‘Mmm…’ James twists his fingers in the ruffled hair over William’s temple. ‘Not always.’

William smiles up at him. ‘Then I suppose you’ll have to think of something else to call me. When we’re being informal.’

James traces the curve of William’s ear with a fingertip. ‘Will. How would that be?’ 

William’s eyes are half-closed and he pushes against James’s palm like a cat. ‘All right.’

‘Will…’ James murmurs the name over as he slides down against the pillows and turns to kiss his way along William’s throat. ‘Will.’


End file.
